ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 8: Deinonychus vs. Tenontosaurus
Plot While Ersca, Napat, Dialed and some of their friends stage a dinosaur battle, Skiha takes Willow's spot as programming while the other heroes use Willow for sword training so they can defeat Ned and Hilda Krinkle. They test Genghis Khan's turko-mongol sabre and Hannibal's falcata against 4 vampire carcasses on foot and 2 more on the back of a Stygimoloch, but which one could prove more deadly? Summary Deinonychus * Meaning: Terrible Claw * Attribute: Secret * Time Period: 100 million years ago (Cretaceous) * Length: 3 meters (10 feet) * Weight: 30 kg (66 pounds) * Speed: 25 miles per hour (40 km/h) * Diet: Carnivore * Fact: Can take down prey three times their size * Location: North America Tenontosaurus * Meaning: Sinew Lizard * Time Period: 100 million years ago (Cretaceous) * Length: 6.5 meters (22 feet) * Weight: 1 ton (2200 pounds) * Speed: 27 miles per hour (45 km/h) * Diet: Herbivore * Location: North America Statistics Reenactment Fight A Deinonychus pack manages to separate a weak Tenontosaurus individual from a herd, and attack it, but 1 is killed. The Deinonychus regroup and resort to hitting-and-running, but the Tenontosaur's skin is too thick for this technique to do much damage. The pack then launch a full-fledged attack, only for one more pack member to be crushed under the herbivore's massive weight and the pack is forced to retreat. However, the herbivore is heavily wounded and goes into a thicket of brush to hide. A storm brews and the Deinonychus attack the Tenontosaurus in the darkness of the storm. Although unable to see, the Tenontosaurus manages to kill 4 more pack members, slamming one against a rock, in desperation before dying itself. Only 3 of the raptors survive, but the rest are killed in a flash flood. Transcript Chapter 1: The Injured Villain (The episode starts as a recap of what happened in the previous episode.) * Joe Fowler: (voiceover) Welcome back to American Ninja Warrior in Cleveland. Just before the break, a Pokémon villain named James was injured attempting the Jump Hang when he landed hard on the side of his face. The paramedics worked on him alongside the course. Jessie was there as well. Just a few minutes ago, he was able to get up much to the relief of everyone here. They've moved him away from the obstacle and checked his vital signs. And, Jonny, your earlier thoughts turned out to be correct. The paramedics tell us he did rupture an eardrum. * Jonny Moseley: (voiceover) Well, I'm not surprised. That's a hard fall, even in the water. Chapter 2: One vs. Many Chapter 3: Squashed Chapter 4: Archer's Aim Chapter 5: Kill For Kill Chapter 6: Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes (The scene cuts to a kitchen inside a Kansas City house.) * Rupert Giles: We're making Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes and we have our friend, Warka here to help us. Varna will also be here. * Varna: Hoo-hoo! I love Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes. * Xander Harris: Yes, Varna, but uh, we're making some more Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes so you can have some later. * Varna: Oh. OK, Xander. * Dialed: We've got some milk, some flour, some muesli flakes, and some honey. They're the ingredients. We've also got some spoons, a rolling pin, and some baking trays. * Xander Harris: (to the viewer) A little bit later, we'll need to use the oven. Always make sure you have an adult there when you cook, especially when you use the oven. (They start to bake some cakes for the festival as the song plays.) * Vocals: Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes. Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes. * Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes. Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes. * Xander Harris: Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes. They're great to eat and they're fun to make. * In your hand or on a plate. Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes. * Vocals: What do you do? * Xander Harris: Apron on then wash your hands. Get a bowl and a baking pan. * Vocals: What's next? * Xander Harris: Rolling pin and mixing spoon. We'll be mixing very soon. * Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes. They're great to eat and they're fun to make. * In your hand or on a plate. Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes. * Vocals: What do you do? * Xander Harris: Take the flour and honey, too. Put them together and make a goo. * Vocals: What's next? * Xander Harris: Add some milk and muesli flakes. Now, we're almost ready to bake. * Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes. They're great to eat and they're fun to make. * In your hand or on a plate. Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes. * Vocals: What do you do? * Xander Harris: Roll some balls on the baking tray. Then, in the oven right away. * Vocals: What's next? * Xander Harris: Stand back and watch them bake. Now, let's eat those yummy cakes. * Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes. They're great to eat and they're fun to make. * In your hand or on a plate. Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes. * Vocals: Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes. Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes. * Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes. Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes. * Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes. Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes. * Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes. Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes. * Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes. Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes. Chapter 7: Spear To Believe Chapter 8: "Let The Battle Commence!" Chapter 9: Sir Percival * Sir Percival: I am Percival, Knight of the Round Table, servant of King Arthur. State your name and your master, sir! * Roska: I'm Ross Kall! I have no master except the wind that blows free! * Sir Percival: Very well, Ross Kall, Knight of the Wind! Prepare for battle! * Roska: Bring it on! * Sir Percival: Now, I shall test your skill, Sir Knight! (They fight, but Roska defeats her.) B-But... How did you...? Well done, Sir Kall. away, and purposely falls off the building * Roska: Percival! her and hangs from Caliburn Yikes! Whew... That was close. * Sir Percival: Why... Why did you-- * Roska: I guess you could say that whim is my other master. * Caliburn: Save the hugs and kisses for later. blushes. * Roska: What? You jealous or something? * Caliburn: For a knave such as you!? R-Ridiculous. * Roska: Enough of that "knave" stuff already! * Caliburn: Hm. Actually... * Roska: Yes...? * Caliburn: Hawkman... You have mastered the code of chivalry. From this day forth, you shall be Hawkman, Knight of the Wind. * Roska: Heh heh! Chapter 10: The Storm Chapter 11: 2 on 4 Chapter 12: A Shocking Moment For Mittington Random (Hood Sickle falls into the water after letting his hands slip from the next tire. The villains inside Huxley's Manor on top of Mount Pickanose are shocked to see this happen.) * Warka: (voiceover) Oh, my goodness! * Napat: (voiceover) What?! * Ersca: (voiceover) Hood Sickle can't survive the Tire Swing and the leader of the Dark Side gone. The man who we thought would come down to a 4-man race of Stage 4 at Mount Midoriyama and he's not even going to bully anyone, Roska. (The 2004 logo slides from the right to the left and it shows a slow-motion replay.) * Roska: (voiceover) Well, I'm stunned. He goes into a decent grab, in fact, gets his hand on the tyre, but he didn't wrap around it with his arms. He has little ninja experience and that's not gonna hold his big body, especially his strength is limited. (The logo does the same thing, but from the opposite side.) * Ben Fordham: It just goes to show how unrelenting, unforgiving... * Dialed: And unpredictable. * Ben Fordham: ...this course is. Let's get back to Oklar who's already on Crank It Up. Category:2004 Category:Episodes Category:Raven: Dinosaurs Strike Category:Shocking Moments